Inflammation
by mysticahime
Summary: —bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun tak mampu menangkal gejala inflamasi yang menyerangnya / Lima gejala cinta yang menyerang Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Catatan: cinta bisa bersifat akut dan kronis / RnR? —mysticahime


**Inflamasi** adalah reaksi fisiologis lokal jaringan tubuh terhadap jejas, merupakan upaya pertahanan tubuh untuk menghilangkan penyebab dan akibat dari suatu jejas.

**Jejas** adalah gangguan pada tubuh yang disebabkan oleh faktor luar.

.

.

**Inflammation**

A simple semi-drabbleish fic by **mysticahime**

** 2011**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Berikut adalah tanda-tanda orang yang sedang jatuh cinta:

.

.

**1. Dolor** (nyeri)

Haruno Sakura memicingkan matanya. Diamatinya beberapa kaum hawa yang tertangkap oleh pupilnya—mereka sedang memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan memuja.

Oh, bukan. Bukan diri_nya_ yang sedang diamati.

Mau dilihat dari mana pun juga, Sakura bukanlah seorang idola yang sedang bersinar. Kecuali gadis-gadis yang memandangi_nya_ memiliki kelainan orientasi seksual, tak ada alasan apa pun untuk mengagumi seorang Haruno Sakura.

Yang diamati oleh kumpulan perempuan muda itu adalah... pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya.

_Yeah_, Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Pasti Sasuke yang mereka lihat. Sasuke yang nyaris sempurna.

Sasuke yang adalah pacar_nya_.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang stroberi yang di-_highlight_ mengerling ke arah Sasuke dengan genit. Dan pemuda itu meliriknya sekilas. Hanya sekilas.

Namun entah mengapa Sakura merasa minder melihat kecantikan gadis yang barusan berusaha menebar pesona kepada kekasihnya. Ada rasa nyeri di dalam rongga dadanya.

Ah, Sakura cemburu.

.

.

••••**Dolor****••••**

.

.

**2. Rubor** (kemerahan)

**From:** Uchiha Sasuke  
>21 Dec. 2011 09.36AM<br>Temukan pesan dalam kirimanku.

Kening Haruno Sakura mengernyit ketika menerima sebaris pesan _digital_ pada layar ponselnya. Berulang kali dibacanya kalimat yang diketik Sasuke di sana. Namun ia tak kunjung menangkap apa yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke.

Pesan yang begitu singkat, seolah-olah pemuda itu mengirimkannya hanya sebagai kewajiban dari statusnya sebagai seorang pacar.

Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'pesan dalam kiriman'? Sakura menggigit bibirnya sambil terus mengamati tulisan pada layar terang itu. Apakah maksudnya Sakura harus mengartikan apa maksud dari pesan Sasuke? Apa yang harus diartikan dari pesan sesingkat itu?

Apa ini sebuah teka-teki?

Sebelum ia sempat berpikir lebih jauh lagi, bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi, menyebabkan gadis itu terpaksa melupakan kemisteriusan SMS yang dikirim oleh kekasihnya. Sakura melangkah menuju pintu dan membuka kuncinya.

Di balik pintu, berdiri seorang kurir yang dari emblem bajunya terlihat berasal dari Toko Bunga Yamanaka.

He? Untuk apa kurir dari toko keluarga Ino datang ke rumahnya?

"Kiriman untuk Haruno Sakura," kata kurir itu seraya memberikan sehelai kertas tanda bukti terima.

Masih tak mengerti, Sakura membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada kertas itu dan menemukan seikat mawar _pink_ yang terdiri dari tiga batang bunga. Ada label kecil di sana, tertulis 'Dari Uchiha Sasuke'.

...inikah kirimannya?

Ah.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura menghambur ke komputernya dan segera terkoneksi pada jaringan dunia maya, mencari segala hal mengenai mawar merah muda. Ketika menemukan bagian yang membahas bahasa bunga, gadis itu tertegun membacanya.

_Pink Rose _berarti '_I love you still and always will_'.

—dan tiba-tiba ponselnya berdenting pertanda ada pesan baru terkirim padanya.

**From:** Uchiha Sasuke  
>21 Dec. 2011 09.42AM<br>Tiga tangkai untuk tiga tahun hubungan kita.

Tanpa sadar, wajah gadis itu memerah.

.

.

••••**Rubor••••**

.

.

**3. Calor** (hangat)

Hari ini dingin, bersalju. Temperatur udara menurun dengan drastis, skala termometer menunjukkan suhu nyaris nol derajat. Berani keluar rumah tanpa mengenakan berlapis-lapis mantel sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Seharian ini dihabiskan Haruno Sakura dengan berdiam diri di rumah. Bukan karena malas, tetapi karena ia memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di rumahnya, bergelung di balik selimut di kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Kenyataannya, sekalipun ia sudah menyalakan pemanas ruangan, rasa dingin tetap merayapi tubuhnya. Sakura menambahkan lapisan selimut untuk melapisi tubuhnya yang gemetar karena dingin.

—dan ponselnya berdering nyaring.

Nama Sasuke terpajang di _display_, membuat Sakura langsung menekan tombol hijau pada detik pertama ponselnya bernyanyi.

"Halo?" sapanya cepat. Dadanya dipenuhi degup-degup kebahagiaan.

"_Sakura?"_ suara di seberang telepon terdengar begitu menyenangkan bagi gadis itu. _"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"_

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan, berusaha mencari kehangatan dari tiga tumpuk selimut yang menyelubungi dirinya. "Menghangatkan diri. Hari ini dingin sekali, kau tahu? Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_? Apa yang... sedang kaulakukan?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaannya. _"Aku..."_

"Ya?" Kini gadis itu merapatkan kedua kakinya, melipatnya hingga nyaris menyentuh abdomennya.

"_Buka gorden kamarmu."_

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?" Kening Sakura yang tak tertutup poni mengerut.

"_Sudahlah, lakukan saja."_

Masih dipenuhi tanda tanya, gadis itu memaksa dirinya keluar dari perlindungan selimutnya. Hawa dingin perlahan menyergap kulit putihnya. Dengan tangan kiri, ia menyingkap gorden tebal yang membatasi lembaran kaca transparan dengan ruang kamarnya; tangan kanannya masih memegang ponsel yang terhubung pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

"_Lihat ke bawah."_

Arah pandang Sakura beralih ke arah inferior. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya melebar ketika menangkap sosok Sasuke berdiri di sana, di depan pagar rumahnya, di tengah kepingan salju yang melayang turun searah gravitasi, dengan ponsel di telinganya. Kedua _onyx_ itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau mau masuk? Dingin sekali di luar sana," adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dikatakan oleh Sakura. Netranya sama sekali tak mau lepas dari siluet orang yang dicintainya itu.

"_Tidak,"_ jawab Sasuke datar. Bisa dilihatnya pemuda itu memejamkan mata. _"Di sini dingin. Lagipula aku hanya sebentar."_

"Tapi..."

"_Aku hanya ingin melihatmu._ Jaa_."_

Sakura hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu berlalu dari depan rumahnya, berjalan dengan meninggalkan jejak-jejak dalam pada permukaan salju putih. Sasuke mengunjunginya, walau hanya sesaat, sengaja menembus jalanan bersalju.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan kembali menutup gordennya.

Hari ini memang dingin, tapi entah mengapa sekarang hatinya terasa hangat.

.

.

••••**Calor••••**

.

.

**4. Tumor** (pembengkakan)

Sudah dua hari Sasuke tidak bisa mengontak Sakura. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sedang bertugas ke luar kota, _meeting_ dengan salah satu klien perusahaan keluarganya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sakura menjadi uring-uringan. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya, tetapi ia juga merasaan sesuatu membengkak di dalam sana.

Ada yang ganjil, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Menurut kalender, Sasuke hanya akan pergi selama dua hari, hari ketiga ia akan pulang. Yang berarti hari ini Sakura bisa menemuinya lagi.

Gadis itu menatap jarum jam, merasakan pergerakan yang begitu lambat dari detik ke detik berikutnya. Rasanya lama sekali waktu berlalu bila tanpa Sasuke di sisinya. Sudah berbagai macam hal ia lakukan untuk menyibukkan dirinya, namun ketika kegiatannya selesai, Sakura kembali meratapi tangan-tangan kurus sang penunjuk waktu.

Bunyi ketukan di pintu menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. Tamu kah? Sembari mendekati sekat kayu tersebut, dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya mengapa sang pengetuk tidak memencet bel saja. Lebih praktis.

Hal yang berada di balik pintu membuatnya langsung menyerbu orang yang bertandang ke rumahnya dengan pelukan.

Uchiha Sasuke. Masih dalam setelan kerjanya.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Sakura sambil mengajak pemuda itu masuk ke ruang tamu dan menutup pintu.

"Hn." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terlihat sumringah. "Kenapa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menggiring sang kekasih ke ruang makan dan menyuguhkan kopi panas. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sesuatu dalam diri Sakura terasa semakin membengkak, dan gadis itu kini tahu apakah 'sesuatu' itu.

Sesuatu itu adalah rindunya.

.

.

••••**Tumor••••**

.

.

**5. Functio Laesa** (gangguan fungsi)

"Teme, sedang apa kau?" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang mengacung menatap sang pemuda Uchiha dengan tatapan bingung, sedangkan yang ditanya malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"'Sedang apa'?" tanya Sasuke dengan bingung. "Aku sedang bertanding _Tekken_ denganmu, kan, Dobe?"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan heran. "Memang kita sedang bertanding, Teme. Tapi tidak biasanya Jin-mu **kalah** dengan Hwoarang-ku." Sejurus kemudian pemuda itu memencet tombol _start_ pada _joystick_-nya untuk menghentikan permainan. "Apa, sih, yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya lagi, kemudian meraih _joystick_ milik Naruto dan memencet tombol _start_ lagi untuk melanjutkan pertarungan.

Mana mungkin ia mengaku bahwa tadi ia sempat memikirkan seorang Haruno Sakura?

Difokuskannya perhatian pada _game_ yang sedang ia mainkan dengan teman dekatnya, namun tetap percuma. Naruto bahkan memenangkan ronde itu dengan sempurna, tanpa satu pun serangan dari Jin Kazama yang dimainkan Sasuke bersarang di tubuh Hwoarang-nya.

Ckck, ternyata seorang Haruno Sakura bisa menyebabkan disfungsional dari Uchiha Sasuke, membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi.

.

.

••••**Functio Laesa••••**

.

.

Bila **jejas** dalam kasus ini adalah Sasuke dan Sakura bagi satu sama lain, maka kau perlu mencari tahu apa yang menjadi **faktor luar** dari jejas itu dan apakah yang menjadi **inflamasi**nya.

.

.

••••**Inflammation••••**

.

.

**Faktor luar**nya bisa jadi karena rasa ketertarikan satu sama lain, atau bisa juga karena takdir. Atau bisa keduanya.

.

.

••••**Outer Factor••••**

.

.

**Cinta** adalah reaksi psikologis yang dihasilkan oleh hati (bukan dalam arti yang sesungguhnya) kepada lawan jenis yang menarik perhatian, merupakan upaya pertahanan jiwa untuk mengartikan dan/atau yang mengekspresikan kelima gejala di atas dan menjauhkan diri seseorang dari tuduhan gangguan jiwa.

**Cinta** juga bisa bersifat akut dan kronis. **Akut** karena serangannya mendadak dan tanpa diprediksi. **Kronis** karena sedikit demi sedikit akan semakin bertumpuk, dan terjadi dalam kurun waktu yang tidak singkat; mungkin bisa terjadi selamanya.  
><strong>—<strong>**mysticahime**

.

.

••••**Love••••**

.

.

**Catatan kecil penulis:** analogi itu murni dari otak saya yang mengalami gangguan akibat belajar anatomi dan patologinya. Terima kasih telah membaca! :) —23122011


End file.
